This invention relates generally to compressors and pumps, and more particularly to inlet valves to be used in conjunction with compressors and pumps.
In present inlet valve configurations, a single unitary plate is used as a valve for a compressor. While this is ideal for simple construction, maintenance and operation, it is often desirable to present more precise inlet flow control than may be practical with a single plate. This precision may be accomplished by a much more complex and expensive actuation device, or a valve as illustrated herein using a simplified actuation device.
In the prior art single plate inlet valves, often excessive pressures must be applied to either the inlet plate or the mechanism required to displace the inlet plate for the larger size inlet valves. This limitation requires that a larger and more complex actuation device, and the associated control elements, be used for this application. For the larger compressors, the force required to move the plate can result in fatigue or damage to the actuation devices and associated couplings or other elements.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present inlet valves for compressors. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide a alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.